


As high as honor

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - The Battle of the Blackwater, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Artys Arryn was sent by his father, to be fostered at Dragonstone. He stays there for most of his teenage years, until the news of his father's death reach him. He returns to the Vale, just as the war is beginningAight, I'm gonna stop writing this one and redo it in some time. I really don't like how it turned out.
Relationships: Artys Arryn/Mya Stone, Renly Baratheon & Stannis Baratheon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Artys  
He was writing a letter to his father, when he heard a knock on the door.  
"Come in" he said  
Lord Stannis entered his room, looking even less happy than usual.  
"Artys, I am afraid, that I have bad news for you. I got a letter from King's landing. I am afraid, that your father is dead"  
Artys was confused. He knew, that his father wasn't a young man, but the last time he'd seen him, he was in good health. His father was a good man and had always treated him with respect and love. He did not know how to react.  
"How did he die" he managed to say "They say, that he was poisoned, but it isn't known who did it" Stannis said "do you know of anyone in the Vale, who could've done that" Artys thought about that for a couple of seconds. His father was well loved, by his bannermen. The only person, he could think of, that did not like his father was lady Lysa, but he never thought, she'd go that far. "No. I can't think of anyone" he answered. "Your father has left you all of his lands and titles" Stannis thought for a couple of seconds "You will have to return to the Vale in a couple of weeks" "I will" said Artys as he burned the letter, that he was writing for his father. Artys did not know what to do or say yet. He wanted to see his brother. Robert was just a baby, when he left the Eyire and he had seen him only twice, since then. "Artys" said Stannis as he was leaving "You are a good man. I did not know your father well, but I think he would be proud of you" He shut the door after he said that, leaving Artys all by himself.


	2. Stannis

Stannis was almost ready to send the Arryn bou away. It was the last time, that he would eat along with his wife and daughter. He knew, that Selyse would be happy about that. She never liked that boy.  
"Lord Arryn" Stannis said. Using his title sounded strange after so many years "would you stay after dinner, there is something, that I wish to discuss with you in private"  
"As you wish. I will stay" the boy answered  
They all stood in silence, until Shirren turned towards him and asked:  
"Why does Artys have to leave, Father"  
"Because, this is not his home. He has a duty in the Vale and he has to do it, whether he likes it or not" Stannis answered. Shireen did not ask again. One of the things, that Stannis had taught her, was duty. When he told her, that someone has a duty to do, he never interfered. And Stannis knew, that despite all, Artys wanted to return to the Eyire.  
Afer Shireen and Selyse left Stannis had a chance to talk to the boy.  
"Your father told me, that king Robert has a bastard in the Vale" he turned towards him.  
Stannis had remembered his talks to Jon Arryn in King's landing, where he had shated his suspicions about Robert's kids. And now, that Jon was poisoned, Stannis had very little doubt in what he had said.  
"Yes, Mya Stone. She does not know about it though"  
the boy said smiling "I think, that only he and I knew" Stannis wasn't suprised. He knew that Robert had fucked a girl in each of the seven kingdoms. A fact, that he was exceptionally proud of.  
"Once you arrive there, would you send her to Dragonstone"  
"Yes, of course" the boy said and added "may I ask why" after a couple of seconds  
"You may but, I cannot tell you"  
Stannis thought, that the boy was trustworthy, but if he learned, it could be him who is conveniently poisoned next.  
Thankfully the young lord did not ask again.  
"Before you leave tomorrow, there is something, that I wish to give you" Stannis said as he handed him the falcon shaped helmet, that he had ordered to be made for him. Stannis rarely gave gifts, but the kid had proven himslef trustworthy and brave, which was deserving of a reward.  
"Thank you lord Stannis" the boy said as he admired his new helmet  
"Now I suggests, that you go to bed. You have a long voyage ahead of you"


	3. Artys

Artys finally arrived at the Vale after his two week journey. He was home.  
Mya Stone awaited him at the Gate with two mules beside her.  
"Welcome back my lord" she greeted him.  
As they rode up the mountain, he suddenly remembered all the people who had fallen to their deaths from there. He could not understand, how he had gone up there so many times without fear.  
"Did anything interesting happen while I was gone " he asked, for no reason, other than to distract himself.  
"A lot, my lord" the girl said "lady Stark broight a dwarf here, around two weeks ago. He was a Lannister and lady Stark claimed, that he tried to kill her son"  
A dwarf Lannister. Artys remembered hearing about him. Tyrion Lannister was his name.  
"And did he" he asked  
"I do not know. I wasn't there, but they say, that he requested trial by combat. Some sell sword fought for him and won."  
"And lady Lysa could not wait for me to come back" he asked, even though he knew, the reason behind it  
"I do not know" the girl said, then added "I think, that she doesn't like you"  
Lysa Tully indeed did not like him. Ever since Robert was born, all that she thought about was taking the Vale from him and giving it to his brother.  
"Indeed" Artys said "but I am lord of the Vale now. People should atleast pretend to like me"  
They rode silently for a couple of minutes, until Artys asked again.  
"And my brother? Does he fare well?"  
"I am afraid not my lord" the girl said sadly "he is sickly and often shakes for no apparent reason... or when his mother hasn't breastfed him in a while"  
"She breastfeeds him" Artys said shocked. What is that woman thinking.  
Artys stood silent, until they stopped at Snow to rest. That was when he turned to Mya Stone. She had grown more beautiful since he last saw her. She looked like a Baratheon with her black hair and blue eyes.  
"You'll have to leave for Dragonstone in a week or two" he said  
The girl looked at him confused for a couple of seconds, before she finally answered. "My lord why would you send me to Dragonstone" "Because your uncle requested your presence there" "My uncle?" she asked, even more confused "King Robert is your father, which makes lord Stannis your uncle" he said. Mya stood quietly for a couple of seconds, until she finally said something. "How do you know that" "Father told me shortly before he died" "And why does lord Stannis want me to go to Dragonstone?" "I do not know" he admitted "Don't worry. Stannis may seem a bit harsh, but he isn't a cruel man" It took them two more hours until they reached the top. He saw the gates of the Eyrie open for him. Most of the knights and maester Colemon awaited him there. But Lysa Arryn and his brother were not there. He greeted everyone and he asked for his brother. "He is with his mother, my lord." Colemon said "Bring them to me" Artys said Colemon came back in a couple of minutes with Lysa and his brother. He ordered her to come to his chambers. She could be a stupid bitch, but he didn't want to humiliate her in front of everyone. "Tomorrow you're going to stop breastfeeding him" he said once he closed the door. "I am his mother you have no right to tell me what to do to my child..." she yelled "Enough" Artys interrupted her "in the absence of father and I, you have ruined this child. That's the end of that. When he is healthy enough, he will learn how to read and begin training with a sword. If you try to stop this, I will order for you to be whipped" Artys wasn't going to do that, but it worked. Lysa said nothing more and left. On the morning Colemon waked him up, saying that it was very important. A raven had arrived from King's landing. It said, that king Robert was dead and Ned Stark was executed for treason. Joffrey was king now. The same day two more letters arrived. From Renly and Stannis. Both claimed, that Robert's kids were bastards born of incest and also that Cercei Lannister had cheated on the king with her brother, ser Jaime. Both Renly and Stannis named themselves kings. "Three kings" he said "this could only mean war" "Indeed" Colemon replied "what side will the Vale be on?" Artys thought for a couple of seconds, until he made his choice. If someone else made that claim about Robert's kids, he'd think, that it's just an opportunist, trying to gain power. But it was Stannis. Artys trusted Stannis. "Call the banners" he told Colemon "and declare the Vale's support for Stannis"


	4. Robb

The battle of the Whispering wood had been going on for a couple of hours now. Greatjon's strategy worked and the Lannister forces were retreating. The battle was won.  
The scouts said, that they saw another army passing through, two hours after the battle. Initially they thought, that the Lannister forces had regrouped and were attacking again, but the men did not bear the golden lion of house Lannister. They had the falcon of house Arryn on their armor.  
Soon lord Arryn reached the camp. He was a young man around Robb's age, maybe a year older. He was tall, with blond hair and blue eye. He could, maybe be called handsome. And he smiled. It was barely noticeable, but Robb could see, that he was smiling.  
"Lord Stark" he greeted "my name is Artys Arryn. I congartulate you on your victory. They said, that it was a glorious battle. It is a shame, that I missed it"  
"Thank you lord Arryn" Rob replied "but perhaps you'd share the side you've chosen in this war"  
"Why not" he laughed "I am not your enemy and the civilized conversation we are having testifies to that. I left the Eyrie almost a week ago and I intend to join lord Stannis. I suggest that you do the same"  
Robb thought about that. His father alway spoke highly of Jon Arryn and he seemed to respect Stannis. He had left Winterfell to seek justice for his father, mayhaps Stannis would give him that. And if what he said about king Robert's children, then Stannis would, by every law be the rightful heir.He thought for a couple of seconds, until he made his choice.  
"Very well then. The North will join your cause. I will arrange a council with my bannermen and announce my decision"  
He left lord Arryn and went to his tent, where he saw his bannermen wait for him, along with his mother and Theon.  
"As most of you may have noticed, lord Arryn has arrived" he said "he has declared for Stannis. He offers me an alliance" Robb heard people murmuring, but nobody said anything out loud. "He says, that Stannis will bring Joffrey and Cercei Lannister to justice" he added "Stannis has left Dragonstone. We will join our forces to his." "And why should we let some southron lord, tell us what to do" thundered Jon Umber "Because we are part of the same kingdom" Robb answered "my father has sworn allegiance to house Baratheon. I will not become an oathbreaker" Nobody commented this time. Robb dissolved the council and everyone left. Everyone except for his mother. "Robb, I know that you want vengeance for Ned. I want it too" she said concerned "but I do not think, that Stannis is the one you should join. He is a harsh man and he could be cruel, to those who deserve it" "How is that a bad thing. Father always said, that Stannis is, a just man" That was the reason Robb even called the banners in the first place. He didn't want power. He wanted justice. And that is exactly what Stannis offered him. "He is just. He is also uncompromising and stubborn. His negotiations with Renly will fail" "Renly is a thief" Robb said immediately "he is trying to usurp his brother's throne. I cannot willingly support such a man" "It seems, that Stannis is our only option then. As you wish, go to lord Arryn and tell him, that you take his offer" Robb nodded and left. He went back to lord Arryn. His men had already set camp, right next to his. "Lord Arryn. I will join your cause and support Stannis" "Very well then" Artys said "I knew you'd make the right choice. We will meet Stannis's forces in two days time if we move at a good pace" He went back to his tent and told his men, that there will be no battle.


	5. Artys

After weeks, they finally reached Renly's camp. Most men thought, that a battle was inevitable. No one knew what had happened at the parley. Stannis took no one with him. Except for Melisandre that is. She never left his side.  
Artys did not like Melisandre. She scared him, as she talked about her red god and her fires. Despite the fact, that Artys did not acknowledge any gods, the woman had certain power, that he could not deny.  
Aside from all that, Melisandre was a beautiful woman. She was tall, almost as tall as Stannis, with red hair and large round breasts. But when he looked at her, Artys did not feel any lust or desire, he just felt fear.  
When Stannis returned, he announced, that the negotiations had failed and that they ride at sunrise. Artys wondered if he'd survive. He was never a gifted fighter. Most other boys at the Vale learned to fight faster amd better. But Artys wasn't good at fighting, he preferred reading and studying history. At some point, he had learned that. So he did something incredibly simple. He stayed with the master at arms in the Eyrie for hours at a time. Soon, Artys became one of the best fighters in the Vale. The same morning the battle began. Artys had never seen more people at the same place before. Renly did have more men than them. Artys felt the hot sun hit his back. "Stannis was right" he thought "they will be marching half blind" The night before the battle Stannis had called every important lord to a war council. The greatest tactical adavntage, that they had was the sun, that was blinding the ememy. Stannis had put the men from the Vale in the center and had split the northmen on both flangs, due to their better mobility. Or so he said. The man was a tactical genius and Artys wouldn't be suprised if he had a plan, that would make the battle even easier. As the enemy began to move, Artys saw Stannis draw his sword. He had seen Stannis fight at Dragonstone and he always used a simple, comfortable longsword. But this one was different. It didn't only reflect the sun in a unique way, but it gabe out light of it's own. After that Renly's men could barely see anything. The battle was easy. He barely ever got hit and most hits got his armor. The worst wound he got was a minor slash at his arm. After less than two hours, Renly's men began to run. As they pushed forward, Artys saw Renly with his rainnow guard on the field. Not all though. Renly was guarded by Emmon Cuy and some other knight, that Artys didn't know. He saw the knight in blue armor being attacked. He wad good, Artys had to admit. He killed three men, before he was taken hostage. As his armor was taken off, Artys noticed, that it was no man. It was a woman, an ugly one, but a woman. He had no time to think more of that. He reached ser Emmon. He was fast. Artys barely could block most hits. Artys had seen him fight at the tourney in King's landing a couple of years back. He never fought him though. He had lost to the kingslayer that day. Artys probably would have died that day if ser Mychell hadn't attacked Renly at this moment. Ser Emmon stopped paying attention for a second to see if his king was hurt. Artys took the chance and trusted his sword into his chest. Ser Emmon's breastplate was strong and Artys had to push his sword deep. But the man fell off of his horse and bled to death. "He died protecting Renly" Artys thought to himself "a true kingsguard" A couple of seconds later, Renly was taken hostage. That was the final blow for his army. They were already fleeing, but now men started throwing their weapons and running in the other direction. The battle was won.


	6. Robb

Robb was laying in his bed, when Stannis called for him.  
It took him some time to get used to Storm's end. It was bigger than Winterfell and could probably hold thousands of men. Yet the castle had some beauty to it. Robb could see why Stannis loved it so much.  
He found the king in a small cabinet, looking at a small peace of paper.  
"Lord Stark" he said with his usual cold voice "I have news for you. It's about your sister"  
His sister. Stannis did not elaborate which one it was. Most thought that Arya was dead and so did Robb. She had been gone for nearly a year now. It would be almost impossible for a girl her age to survive by herself for so long. Arya was no ordinary girl, but still...  
Robb worried, that it could be Sansa. Maybe Joffrey had killed her, seeing that he was losing the war. Robb thought about all the horrible things he intended to do to the boy, once he reached him.  
"They say, that she was found somewhere in the Riverlands and was sent to the Twins" the king continued "the letter says, that she will be returned to Winterfell in due time, but it also wishes to remind you, of your promise to marry her off to some Frey boy"  
Robn remembered that. He was sorry for having to give her to a Frey, but he was desperate at the time and a promise is a promise.  
Despite all that he was happy, that his sister was alive. Now it only remained for Sansa to be freed and brought to safety. He wondered how Arya would react to being promised to some Frey boy, without her knowledge. That mattered little for the time being. It would be years until talks of marriage were going to begin. Robb couldn't wait to tell his mother, just to see her genuinely relieved and happy, which he never did, ever since his father died.  
"That's very good" he said as he tried to stop himself from yelling out of happiness. Ever Stannis's stone cold face flinched in what Robb could swear was a hint of a smile.  
"It is, indeed" he said, again returning to his usual self "would you stay for a bit more though. There are matters, that I wish to discusswith you and my small council  
Stannis's small council was even smaller, than it was supposed to be. He had named lord Davos his hand, much to ser Alester Florent's disappointment. Artys served as master of ships and Stannis had tried to give Robb the position of master of coin, but he refused. He didn't want to spend the better part of every year in King's landing, away from his home and his family.  
In a couple of minutes the council entered the cabinet. Lord Davos came first and Artys arrived a couple of minutes after the agreed hour.  
"My lords" Stannis greeted "there are many matters for us to discuss"  
Stannis began, with his brother as expected. Robb often wondered what had happened between the Baratheon brothers. He could never imagine leading a battle against Bran and Rickon.  
"Pardon him" Davos suggested "he may be a traitor, but he is your brother despite all"  
"Pardon him?" Stannis said, clenching his teeth "pardon the man, that has betrayed his family and his rightful king. No Davos, I cannot condone treason"  
"Nobody said full pardon" Artys said "you could spare his life, but take away some of his lands and titles. If he bends the knee that is. If not, the Wall is ever in need of good men"  
"Indeed" Robb agreed "the night's watch has been going downhill. We could send them some good men"  
Robb remembered hearing of rumors, about a king beyond the Wall, that planned to take down the Wall and attack Westeros. Yet no official letters had arrived, asking for help.  
"And of Renly's kingsguard" Stannis continued  
"The Rainbow guard he called it" Artys laughed  
"Do you find my brother's treason funny, lord Arryn" Stannis asked, visibly irritated  
"No, forgive me your grace" the boy said  
Robb wasn't sure how to feel about Artys Arryn. He remembered his father, Jon from when he visited Winterfell, while Robb was still very young. The man was soft spoken and calm. He was always kind, yet he could be serious, when the situation demanded it.  
His son was indeed calm and soft spoken. The similarities ended there though. Artys was far from the honorable man, that his father was. Robb had heard rumors about him threatening his father's new wife, lady Lysa with a whipping, lest she disobeyed him. "I would again suggest the Wall" Robb said "Lord Stark is right" Artys agreed "if they are true men of the kingsguard, they will fight for their king to the end" "Very well then" Stannis said "We leave for King's landing in a week"


	7. Artys

Artys saw King's landing from his ship. He had been to King's landing before, when his father had taken him there, when he was really young. The one thing, that Arys could remember, was the smell. The city always smelled disgusting.  
Not much had changed sinnce then. The city was big and gross. Artys would never want to live there.  
"But I will" he thought "for most of the year at least"  
Artys wasn't in any way ungrateful for his new position. He liked the idea of being on the small council, but he did not like being away from the Eyrie.

Artys spent the little time he had left from the voyage, thinking of Mya Stone. He could die and he wanted to think of the only woman, that he'd slept with.  
Artys had never even thought of marrying her and thankfully for him, neither did she. Stannis had, apparently treated her well and had promised to marry her off to one of Davos's sons.  
Artys remembered, when the girl came to his room in Storm's end. He remembered the way she kissed him and, once she closed the door. Artys was initially confused and did not know how to react, until he kissed her back. He also remembered her small, soft breasts and her pushing him on the bed, as she climbed on top of him. She had climbed on top of him, as she put him inside herself. Artys remembered the way she moaned and the way she smelled.  
He had to stop thinking about that, as he heard the men yelling. They had reached the city. Artys reached the bridge, just as the ship entered the bay.  
Artys was completely sure of their victory. Stannis took the king's fleet from Dragonstone and had ordered him to take the ships from Gulltown. When Robb Stark added the ships, that lord Manderly made for him, to their own, they had more than six times Joffrey's ships.  
After another half hour, their entire fleet had entered Blackwater bay. Artys was already beginning to wonder why nobody had reacted to them yet. Then he saw a gigantic chain come out of the water, barring their passage back.  
Then he saw Joffrey's fleet. Artys saw two ships, coming towards them, ahead of all others. They were immediately destroyed. It was at that moment, when the ships began to burn. "Those two were filled with wildfire" Artys realised "and the chain has barred our retreat" Artys saw the green flames reaching every ship in Stannis's fleet, as it slowly moved towards his own. He heard men screaming and saw them burning. Men threw themselves into the water, but it was of no use, the fires kept burning, as the men kept screaming horribly. "Prepare to land" he said, once they reached the tourney grounds.

The ship left them near the King's gate. He waited for the rest to land, ahead with Stannis. They begam to breach the gate, as the guards threw arrows and oil at them, but it was of no use. Joffrey's men were ridiculously outnumbered.  
Once the gate fell, the battle began. Artys remembered being taught to swing a sword and fight with a spear at the Eyrie, but this had nothing to do with any of it. The fighting was reduced to slashing everyone who wore different colors.  
Soon they reached the great sept. Some men began to pillage it, as they screamed "false gods". Artys cared ery little. He had never cared for the gods, much.  
Soon the streets of King's landing were filled with the bodies of dead gold cloaks. There was blood everywhere and the city smelled worse than ever. The only thing, that Artys could feel was the smell of shit and blood.  
Joffrey fled the battlefield, less than an hour after the battle began. At that moment men began to flee in the hundreds. Artys thought, that the battle was won, just as he heard people shouting Tywin Lannister's name.


	8. Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think, that one turned out pretty good, compared to the others, since they were shit. Sorry it's a block tho, I don't know why it's like that.

Sansa stood in the Red keep, shivering. She had tried really hard to hide her bruises from Joffrey. Ever since her brother had joined lord Stannis, Joffrey was even crueler to her. At some point Sansa feared, that he might kill her.  
But despite all, Sansa still hoped, that she would live. She knew of Cersei's order to ser Ilyn and Sansa knew, that Stannis would win. Sansa hoped, that Joffrey would die. Maybe, that Robb would come through the door with his men, throwing Joffrey's head at her feet.  
Just as she thought about that, she saw someone come in. But it wasn't Robb. It was Lancel Lannister. Lancel looked pathetic, when compared to Robb. He always had afearful look on his face and had a small moustache, that he thought made him look older.  
"Stannis's forces have breached the King's gate" he said "the king has been taken to safety, yet the enemy is moving towards us" Sansa knew what that meant. Ser Ilyn was going to kill her, along with everyone else. Maybe the queen would give the order right away. "We are safe in the Red keep" Cersei said, as if she was trying to convince herself "no matter how many men Stannis has, he will not breach the gate" "My queen, I am afraid, that the city is lost" Lancel said. Sansa only saw Cersei's hand move through the air and then she saw blood on his face. "Tge city is not lost" the queen said, even though she knew, that it was "you are going to fight and die for Joffrey if you have to, I don't care. Now go back there and fight" Sansa almost felt bad for him, as he crawled his way back. It was truly pathetic. For the next hour or so, most women pretended not to hear the fighting outside and the inevitability of Joffrey's defeat. Nobody commented on the fire outside or the screams of people dying and women being raped. They didn't even react to the men chanting Stannis's name as they moved through the streets. It was only after the noises reached the Red keep, that they started reacting to what they were hearing. Most began to sobb or scream, as they realised, that the battle is lost. Yet despite all Cersei did not give the order to ser Ilyn. Sansa thought about the fact, that she'll never see Bran or Rickon, or her mother, or Arya. At least she hoped, that she would see Robb, before the end. She would never marry a beautiful or gallant prince. Even though, she had realised long ago, that life has nothing to do with the songs. She learnes that, thanks to Joffrey. If only she knew it back then, when she told the queem, about her father. Very soon, the men reached the Red keep. Sansa heard fighting outside for a while, but it ended quickly. Most men were sent outside in the ships, or at the gates and very few stayed at the keep. "Ser Ilyn, you know what to do" the queen said, as the men finally started to ram down the door. Ser Ilyn drew his sword, that was once Sansa's father's sword. It looked disgusting, with dried blood on it. First, ser Ilyn killed Tanda and Lollys Stokeworth. He went through the noble ladies mercilessly. Some screamed, other ran, but most sat frozen by fear. Soon ser Ilyn reached the queen too. Cersei didn't scream or cry. She looked Ilyn in the eye and waited for him to swing his sword. Sansa heard her whisper ser Jaime's name, before ser Ilyn killed her. At that moment, the gate fell. Sansa saw hundreds of men, wearing different sigils. She saw burning stags and falcons and fishes. Finally she saw a direwolf. That beautiful direwolf, that her father wore. Ser Ilyn was killed almost immediately, as Sansa watched in both fear and relief. Sansa hid under a table, hiding from the men, who were raping the surviving noble ladies. Sansa saw very little. She heard good though. She heard the ladies cry and men scream. She heard names being chanted. She often heard Robb's name too and felt a glimmer of hope, that it'll be all right. But soon enough, she began to hear the sound of women being raped and men dying again. In some time, after it was all over, a knight with a falcon on his chest and wings on his helmet saw her and pulled her out. Sansa feared, that he would rape or kill her, but he did not. "Robb" he called and waited for a couple of seconds until Sansa saw her brother. "is that your sister"


	9. Artys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think, that this one turned out too well. Comment on what you did or did not like please. I'll try to work on it.

Artys woke up in his bed. It had been a week, since the battle of Blackwater was won. Lord Tywin arrived, but it mattered little. Stannis's men had already entered the city and they quickly dealt with him.  
Tyrion Lannister had been captured and Joffrey was dead, along with Tywin Lannister. Tommen and Myrcella still lived, but they were of no threat. Artys got dressed and walked to the small council chamber. He liked being on the council. He liked having power and influence. He would perhaps never understand why Robb Stark refused to be on the council. When he entered the chamber, Artys found, that it was almost empty. Stannis was there early, as always. Davos sat next to him and then there was ser Alester Florent, who was given the position of master of laws. There were no other people on the small council as of yet. "Lord Arryn" Stannis greeted "now, that we are all here, we can begin. The matter remains of what we are to do with Tommen and Myrcella" "What is there to discuss?" scoffed Alester "long as they live, they are a threat to your rule. They must be executed or..." "Executed" Artys interrupted "what for? Their numerous crimes against the kingdom" "Your grace, you cannot be thinking of murdering children" Davos said shocked "And what do you propose" said Alester "let them be, so that they begin another war in a couple of years" "Enough" Stannis said finally "there will be no executed children, as long as I am king. But you are right. The children must be dealt with" "May I propose, your grace" said Artys carefully "that you legitimize them" "Legitimize them" Florent interrupted "so that you can be sure, that they try to take the throne" "May I finish" Artys said "so, as I was saying, you can name them Tommen and Myrcella Lannister. That way they are of no threat to you and you do not need to kill children" Artys had thought about that. Ever since the war began, he knew, that Joffrey's siblings would be a problem. And yet, the thought of murderung children sickened him to the point of not wanting to look at his reflection in the mirror. "Myrcella could marry my brother, to guarantee her brother's loyalty" he added Stannis seemed to think about that for a couple of seconds, until he finally agreed. "Very well then, Tommen and Myrcella will live. Now to the matter of the prisoners" "Tyrion Lannister has been taken prisoner, along with Mace and Loras Tyrrell" Davos began "along with many smaller lords and knights" "Tyrion Lannister should be pardoned" Artys said "he is the heir to the Casterly rock. We cannot afford to lose the West The same goes for the Tyrrells" "I agree" Davos said "they fought for the man, they thought was the rightful king" "True. They should be pardoned" Florent said too "except, that we may take lands from the Tyrells..." "And give them to who? You?" Stannis interrupted him "if you want Highgarden, say it yourself" If there was one thing, that Artys liked about Stannis was how straightforward he was. He spoke the truth to people, in their face. He did not bother with listening to the ramblings of highborn fools. He said, what he said and that was the end of that. "And of the kingslayer" Artys broke the silence. "What about him. He will be executed for his treason" Stannis replied. "What treason? Yes he did cuck your brother and sleep with his sister. It's disgusting, yes, but it's no crime worthy of death" Artys did like the kingslayer, even though he had never spoken with him. He was handsome and was probably the best swordsman in Westeros. And he had the courage to kill the mad king, when no one else did. He did it to save his life, yes, but he probably saved hundreds of people by doing so. "Catelyn Stark claims, that he tried to kill her son" Stannis said calmly "She claimed that for Tyrion too, just as the war was beginning. Yet he was found innocent, during a trial by combat. Ser Jaime will do the same. The only thing, that you may accomplish would be to get a man killed" "Enough, Artys. Ser Jaime cannot be forgiven, for if he was, he would remain in the kingsguard. I cannot trust that man with me or my daughter" "Then send him to the Wall, he doesn't need to die" "Would you defend Joffrey and Cersei, if they had survived?" ser Alester asked He did not reply. Artys definitely would not have spared Joffrey, if what was said about him was true. And of Cersei, he did not know. She was a beautiful woman, probably among the most beautiful, that he had ever seen. Yet she set in motion a series of events, that led to thousands fo deaths. She probably would have been executed too. "And, what of Renly" Davos asked "has he bent the knee" "He has" Stannis said "It matters little, he is still a traitor and must die" "Regicide" Davos exclaimed "your grace, you cannot be considering this. Renly is your brother. He has your blood in his veins." "I am not considering it, Davos. I will not kill men who have surrendered and have sworn allegiance to me" "Your grace, those councillors are too soft and cannot do what needs to be done. They show mercy to the most disgusting of traitors" Alester said "Forgive me, Florent for my softness" Artys replied "forgive me, for not wanting to kill children" "Artys, enough" Stannis said "Or men who have surrendered and are asking for mercy" he continued. He rarely raised his voice "or men, that..." "Artys, that's enough" Stannis raised his voice, bringing Artys back to his senses "I have known you for many years and I value your counsel. Yet when I tell you to shut up, you will obey. Is that clear" "Yes your grace. Forgive me" "Very well, then. The council will meet again in three days" Stannis said that as he left the chamber, so did Florent and Davos. Artys stood there for a couple of seconds. "Ruling is a difficult thing" he thought to himself "I do not envy Stannis"


End file.
